


Rendezvous

by ludgerkresnik



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Mild Smut, No Timeline, Really it's sort of porn but not really, Smut, Spoilers, Yuri, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 01:28:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2048067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ludgerkresnik/pseuds/ludgerkresnik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They don't know how much time they have left, or when they'll be found—if they're found—but neither care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly this has no plot or anything. I just wanted to write something that's sorta porny but not really. I don't know.
> 
> MAYBE SPOILERS IDK

They don't know how much time they'll have left, and maybe that's why they're rushing this.

 

Krista's—no _Historia's—_ hands press and run over her breasts, fingers playing with her nipples as Ymir attacks her neck with wet kisses. They have to keep quiet, if they get too loud, someone will hear and Ymir can feel _Historia's_ hands move down to her stomach and to her sides, where they grasp. Dainty fingers dig into hardened flesh for a moment.

 

Historia squirms and moves underneath Ymir and removes her hands from Ymir's hips, and presses against the other's shoulders and manages to flip them. She leans in for a kiss, blonde hair curtaining and hiding them. Their lips are rough and dry, but that's only natural. They have other things to worry about—like getting eaten—and Ymir moans as Historia takes in a breast.

 

“I love you.” Historia whispers in her ear, the confession causes everything to go quiet. It's as if time stops, Ymir's heart stops and their gazes meet. Historia isn't shy when she says that, it's bold and her smile is bright.

 

“I love you too,” Ymir finally answers, wondering if it's a good idea to say it back.

 

They don't know how much time they have left, or when they'll be found—if they're found—but neither care. The night is cool but it grows hot, and at least, they'll have each other.


End file.
